When a natural or manmade disaster occurs, many people often find themselves without resources, without adequate transportation and infrastructure, and/or even without homes. Emergency responders and insurance companies try to help victims as best they can. However, victims of natural disasters could always use more assistance. For example, a person who is a victim of a natural disaster may want to contact loved ones, friends, and colleagues to let them know that the person has survived. When communication and transportation infrastructure is compromised in a disaster area, though, this is not always possible.